Small Bump
by Dana2184
Summary: "'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why. " Small Bump - Ed Sheeran.


**A/N Okay guys. I am back with a new one shot. I literally wrote it in an hour and 6 minutes. So I hope its really good and get lots of feedback. Please don't kill me. It just came out of no where while I was listening to _Small Bump_ by _Ed Sheeran. _Which by the way, I'm currently obsessed with. So all you Ginger lovers out there, I feel your pain and enjoy your feels. You can listen to the song if you want to, its not mandatory to do so. Do as you please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Big Time Rush. I don't own Small Bump because Ed Sheeran won't get back to me on that :P Oh and I don't wish this on anyone. This might offend you and I'm sorry but it is life, and it does happen whether you want to believe it or not. So please don't hate me.**

**On that note. Enjoy :)**

* * *

James and Katie were very happy to find out that they were pregnant and going to be parents. So happy that they decorated a nursery, had names picked out and couldn't be any happier then the next couple having a baby.

Katie found out that she was having a girl, she was excited for her new born daughter to have her eyes, James' eyelashes, her mouth, and James' cheek bones and have their hair color be split as their daughter grew older.

Everything was going great. They decided on the name Alicia Carlisle Diamond. James was in his last two weeks of promoting his new movie "_Colorado Sunshine."_ And Kendall had just came back from traveling the world with his long term girlfriend Sage.

Katie was currently sitting on her couch, eating a bowl of chocolate covered grapes and watching the latest Hollywood movie _Three's A Crowd_ that her good friend Carlos Garcia starred in. she was laughing and having a great time when she heard her front door opening.

She didn't know who it'd be, Logan had stopped by this morning with his fiancé Rose and they had brunch, Carlos was in Florida Sky Diving with his good friend Sean, Kendall had just left after dinner and desert and the last she heard, James was in Sioux Falls South Dakota on his way back home.

Thinking it was her brother forgetting something, she got comfortable on the couch, and continue laughing her head off at the newest comedy.

On the other hand. James had gotten home early. He had stopped and got a bouquet of orange and pink roses, and a teddy bear, plus a new pink onsies for his daughter that was due in four months. He wanted to keep his location a secret and made up a location that Katie wouldn't have guessed he'd be.

He had just open the door and took off his rain coat and shoes. He heard his long term girlfriend's contagious laugh going on through the living room making him smile widely. James then made his way to his couch to surprise his girlfriend.

Once he was there, he noticed that the laughter had gone away and the beautiful brunette was hunched over griping her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Katie, are you okay?" he asked, making his presence known.

She looked up, tried to look excited but couldn't be. Something didn't feel right. She simply shooked her head and moved the plush homemade blanket off and saw a red blob starting to form on the leather couch. She read that some women get the periods but it's just a spot and it was gone.

This wasn't just a small spot, in fact if it was just a spot, it wouldn't be as size of a dime if not a bit bigger on her couch. Not knowing what to do. James stood there frozen in his spot, which didn't help either of them.

Katie slowly got off the couch and walked to where James was standing. As soon as he saw her there, he broke his trance and saw a fresh batch of tears running down his girlfriend's face.

"We need to go to the hospital James." Katie finally spoke.

He nodded and took her hand they made their way out of the house and into the car. Once settled in, they made their way to the emergency room.

"Katie, baby, everything will be alright." James tried to reassure but he knew that he couldn't be too sure. Something was going on and he didn't know what it was.

"_**You're just a small bump unborn and in four months you'll be brought to life." **_

They reach the emergency room and got to the front desk.

"May I help you?" a woman who looked like she was in her late 30s early 40s asked

"I have a strong pain in my lower abandon and there was blood, like a blob of it on my couch." Katie answered since James had no idea what was going on.

The nurse jotted it down, got her a wheel chair and they made their way to a room. The nurse took Katie's vitals and told them that the doctor will be with them shortly.

"What's wrong?" James prompted

"I'm not really sure. But I need you to promise that whatever is going to happen, you'll never leave me and always love me." Katie said

"Forever and Always. No matter what happens. You know that."

"_**Might be left with my hair but you will have your mothers eyes."**_

There was a knock on the door and they let the doctor in.

"Hello Miss Knight. How are we doing?" Doctor asked

"I was doing fine, but now, not so much." She answered honestly.

He nodded. "And you must be the father?"

"I am." James confirmed

"I'm Doctor Alezandar, and I'll find out what is going on. If you would like to take a seat you can sir." James nodded and sat down, grabbing ahold of Katie's left hand. He watch the doctor do what he needed to do.

He brought the ultrasound machine over and put the cool blue jelly onto Katie's stomach and looked the screen. He couldn't find anything and he was a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong doc?" Katie asked

Doctor Alezandar looked again at the screen then turned his attention to the couple waiting to find out what was wrong.

"I'm afraid you lost the baby." He said in sympathy.

The couple didn't know what to do. So being the good doctor that he is, left the couple for a couple of minutes before having to discuss what to do next.

As soon as the door shut. Katie lost it and James was in denial. To him, this seemed like another doctor's visit just for the normal checkup. But to Katie she knew that this would be very hard to go through.

"Now what?" James asked

"Well, I'm not really sure. Would you be kind enough to let everyone else know what's going on please?" Katie responded

James didn't want to leave her but obeyed. He knew that he would have to leave her sooner or later, but he though a lot later then sooner.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her on the forehead and made his way out the door to let the others know.

Once James was out of sight that's when she started to really freak out. She knew that she would have to get it together for the sake of her dignity and for when the doctor came in.

Not even 10 minutes later, Doctor Alezandar returned and a nurse had followed him in.

"_**I'll hold your body in my hands and be as gentle as I can. But for now your scan of my unmade plans." **_

"Now Katie, since you lost the baby, you have a still born that we have to get out of you. In order to do that, we need to have surgery." He informed her

She nodded and let the nurse prep her for surgery.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Kendall, Mama Knight, Logan, and Rose came busting into the waiting room.

The women looked a messed and the guys looked disturbed. Carlos had made an early flight in so he was 25 minutes away from the hospital that they were at in Shakopee, Minnesota.

James didn't know exactly how to react when he saw his friends come in. he was too scared and in shocked.

The others, well they were either balling their eyes out or on the verge of it. Logan was holding Rose, Kendall was holding his mom, and Carlos was still on his way.

"_**Small bump, in four months you'll be brought to life." **_

"James, this isn't your fault." Mama Knight said, knowing what the young man was thinking.

And oddly enough he was thinking that. He thought it was his fault they lost the baby. If he was here and not out promoting some dumb movie, he'd be able to save the baby and keep Katie happy. If he wasn't out of reach, this wouldn't be happening.

He slid against the wall and watch as a little girl no older than six run around the corner, he saw the mom and the little brother chasing after the older girl. He looked around and saw a girl no older than 17 in another chair rocking back and forth.

Once he lifted his head, he saw two guys carrying in another guy that was shot by something in his ribs being placed on a bed. He heard a set of footsteps and finally Carlos emerged into the room. Carlos looked like he was just out running a marathon at 1 o'clock at night.

"How long has she been in there?' he asked James

James simply shrugged his shoulders and then proceeded to hide his face. Carlos sat down next to James on the dirty hospital waiting room, and wrapped his arm around his taller best friend.

Not knowing what else to do, they all sat in silence and let the tears come down their face. They didn't know how it happen, or why it happen but it happen. James thought that Kendall would be mad. But even Kendall knew it was out of James' hands regardless of he stayed or not.

Katie took the vitamins that she was supposed to, took care of her body and yet it still happened. It's not fair, this shouldn't be happening to them, or anyone in that matter. They just had to stay and see what was going to happen after her surgery.

"_**Now I'll whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth. If you're not inside me I'll put my future in you." **_

Rose was to break the silence and asked if she could get anything for anybody since she had to go to the bathroom. They politely declined her offer and Logan watch her go down the hall to the bathroom.

Not even 2 minutes of her being in the bathroom, the doctor had come out and told James what happened in the surgery. Katie made it just fine and was in the recovery room and anyone was welcome to go and visit if they so choose to.

They all decided that James should be the one to go check on her. So that's what he did. He went to go check on his woman and let her know that he wasn't leaving her anytime soon and that they would get through this together.

"_**You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight. You'd be alright. You were just a small bump unborn, for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."**_

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure if I should come out of hiding yet. Put down your pitch forks and everything else. It had to be written and I did kind of sort of promised _ScienceFantasy-93_ **** That I would be uploading a new Jatie Story. So Booboo, I hope your not to mad. oh and feel free to cuss me out if you wish. But a happier Jatie One shot is coming soon! So keep your eyes peeled :)**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana.**

**PS. It's not beta'd cause the person who does beta-ing for me is gonna read this and wanted to keep it a surprise for her. and I love that she edits everything for me. :)**


End file.
